ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Underwood
Victor Underwood was one of the generals in the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity after the death of Eddie Smith, the top general. Underwood first received news that he was general after the funeral of Smith & he went in to hiding with James Anderson to protect the latter from the shadowghosts & Imperials during his hunt for the Triad. After the reclamation of the Catholic Church, Underwood stationed himself in New York II & was the main general in pursuit of Imperial Guard commander Grievous as soon as the shields were destroyed & the second line of defenses were activated. Underwood battled with Grievous & killed the latter while James Anderson killed Draco in an Imperial Terraformer at the same time. Incensed with rage at Grievous' death, Cyber Erol ordered that Victor be executed & shadowghosts first kidnapped him & then sentenced him to death by placing him in the tides of Wildwood Island. Underwood died at age 15 when he drowned under the water after giving away information to the shadowghosts. Bio Early Years Second Dark War Service in the Calm Pre-Imperial Service Battle for Metropolitan City Promotion to general Triad Artifact Hunt Dissolution of the Imperial Guard After the reconstruction of Metropolitan City, the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids attacked the rebuilt city, only to be stopped by James Anderson, who was nearly assassinated during a play. The Imperial Council met & decided to destroy New York II. Grievous, leader of the Imperial Guard, defyed Cyber Erol & appointed himself to lead the attack on the city. Cyber Erol, furiously knowing that the Imperial Guard would fail with the shields over New York II since Eddie Smith's death, appointed Draco to operate an Imperial Terraformer & use it to move across the Wastelands to the city. James Anderson, hearing about this, headed out to stop Draco while Grievous bombarded New York II. When the Imperial Guard succeeded in bringing down the shield, Victor piloted an aerial search & destroy drone to attack the Imperial Guard. With them in full retreat, the general pursued the Imperial Guard to the Imperial Forge. There, Victor ambushed Grievous & with the Imperials & Alliance squaring off in a massive battle, Victor & Grievous clashed with swords. Before Grievous could kill Victor, Victor shot his opponent with a pistol five times, damaging the nutrient sac in Grievous' armor & causing the entire robot leader to explode in flames. Mortality predictions After Grievous' death, Victor's mortality complex returned to haunt him, with intense hallucinations & insanity that caused him to foresee the circumstances of his own death: being in the ocean. However, this was not clear to him & being insane, he was unaware he would drown in the ocean, though the question of location was where as the vision left him with a clue that where he'd die could be anywhere between New York II & the Imperial Forge. Death Post-mortem After Underwood drowned, the shadowghosts collected his dead corpse & for a month, the entire Alliance presumed him MIA, not able to confirm if he was dead due to several failed investigations into his disappearance. Only one of the investigators came to close to finding Underwood when he reported that several people in New Wildwood reported seeing a young man out a mile in the ocean one day go underwater & never reappear. The investigator inspected the area & found it littered with mines as well as a set of ankle & wrist shackles, yet Underwood was already gone. A month after his death, Underwood's corpse reappeared in James Anderson's bed with a death threat against Anderson's life. After Underwood's death, it was revealed that Eddie Smith, who had diagnosed Victor with a mortality complex, was also a victim to the complex.